MR is an excellent modality for detailed metabolic and structural investigations in human subjects. We areinterested in the link between muscle architecture and functional measures. Muscle architecture is probed by several MR methods related to diffusion, including anomalous diffusion measures and diffusion tensor imaging. Functional measures are those of the BLSA, and include force, muscle quality, and bioenergetic measures. We are finding a signal towards greater sarcomere fragmentation in the older populations. We have also uncovered the effect of adipose tissue on MR outcome measures, including diffusion metrics. Much of our work has explored optimal strategies for reducing the effect of adipose tissue so that more meaningful metrics of muscle structure may be obtained.